1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash device and, more particularly, it relates to a flash device including a light emitting portion and a reflector for reflecting a light emitted by said light emitting portion in which the light emitting portion and the reflector are arranged to make relative movement with respect to each other, thereby varying an illumination angle of the light emitted by the light emitting portion
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known electronic flash device, which has been well known in the art, a light emitting portion and a reflector for reflecting light emitted by said light emitting portion are so arranged that they cannot make relative movement with respect to each other and a mesa coating formed on an outside surface of the light emitting portion is pressed against an aluminum surface deposited on an inside surface of the reflector, whereby a trigger voltage applied to a trigger terminal fixed on the reflector is fed to the the light emitting portion through a connection formed between the light emitting portion and the reflector.
In the electronic flash device having such construction, the illuminating angle of the flash light is always constant, irrespective of the photographing condition, so that the allowable range of flash photographing is narrow. This is a problem inherent in the conventional flash device.
Recently, an electronic flash device in which a light emitting portion and a reflector are arranged to make relative movement with respect to each other along its optical axis, thereby enabling a variation in an illuminating angle of the flash device has been proposed and a plan to carry out such flash device is now being developed. In such an electronic flash device having variable illuminating angle, the light emitting portion is designed to make relative movement with respect to the reflector and, consequently, it is required to design a novel construction of the electrical connection to apply the trigger voltage to the light emitting portion, which is entirely different from that of the conventional electronic flash device. Up to the present, a construction as hereinafter described, for example, has been proposed. This construction employs a lead wire for applying the trigger voltage, which is wound, at its one end portion, onto the mesa coating of the light emitting portion and is connected, at its other end portion, to the trigger terminal fixed on the outside surface of the reflector. The lead wire has a length which is at least equal to the distance of displacement of the light emitting portion from its initial position to its most advanced position. Such construction, however, has a defect described below. That is, according to such construction, the lead wire is designed to be moved into the interior of the reflector and, consequently, there is a danger that the lead wire may come into contact with the inside surface of the reflector or the lead wire may be adversely affected by the reflected heat or the radiating light.